Cao Cao
Summary Cao Cao is one of the many antagonists within Highschool DxD, being the former leader of the Hero Faction, a subgroup of the Khaos Brigade and the descendant of Cao Cao. Prior to the events in the series, Cao Cao had made contact with Indra and Sun Wukong, later becoming Indra's vanguard. He has been shown to be charismatic, manipulative and believes that it's his responsibility to destroy beings that aren't human. In addition, he has eyes like his ancestor that can find people with good potential and considers them valuable talents. However, he only accepts other humans who have Sacred Gears. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | Possibly Low 6-B Name: Cao Cao, The strongest human (by Vali) Origin: High School DXD Gender: Male Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Spearman, Master Technician, Immense Combat Skills, Master Tactician, Perceptive Combatant Attack Potency: At least City level potentially far higher (Defeated both the Gremory Group and Vali Team as well as Azazel) | Possibly Small Country level (Later overwhelmed Cardinal Crimson Issei in one-on-one combat, a person equal to Serafall who was stated as being capable of destroying Japan several times over but the reliability of this statement is questionable and only losing due to dropping his guard) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, likely higher (Outmaneuvered Cardinal Crimson Issei, dodged a simultaneous strike from Azazel and Vali, both of whom were in Balance Breaker at the time) Lifting Strength: Peak Human+ Striking Strength: At least Class KJ+ (Has deflected blows from opponents like Issei and Vali) Durability: Building level (Took hits from Issei, whose strength is capable of destroying a mountain. While less durable than most supernatural creatures, he is still significantly more durable than that of an ordinary human) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: True Longinus Intelligence: Genius (Very well-versed in battle tactics as well as manipulation, much like his ancestor) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, though he has survived scenarios that would kill an average human (Survived in the Realm of the Dead without the True Longinus) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine' (極夜なる天輪聖王の輝廻槍ポーラーナイト・ロンギヌス・チャクラヴァルティン, Pōrā Naito Ronginusu Chakura Varudein): Cao Cao's sub-species Balance Breaker. It creates seven orbs called the Seven Treasures (七宝 Shippo), each having a different ability. However, each have the same appearance, making it hard for the opponent to differentiate between which ability is going to be used by the wielder. *'Hatsutei Ratana' (象宝ハツテイラタナ, Hatsutei Ratana): It grants the wielder to levitate an object the sphere touches. *'Itsutei Ratana' (女宝イツテイラタナ, Itsutei Ratana): It has the ability to completely stop the special abilities of women for a short time. *'Mala Ratana' (珠宝マラニタナ, Mara Ratana): It has the ability to redirect an attack sent towards the user to another target. *'Atsusa Ratana' (馬宝アツサラタナ, Atsusa Ratana): It has the ability to teleport a person the wielder chooses. It can also be used on Cao Cao himself, allowing him to teleport to the place of his choice. *'Chatsuka Ratana' (輪宝チャツカラタナ, Chatsuka Ratana): It has the ability to destroy all weapons. *'Kahabatei Ratana' (居士宝ガハパテイラタナ, Kahabatei Ratana): It creates warrior-like existences and acts in the same way as Blade Blacksmith's Balance Breaker: Blade Knight Mass. *'Balinayaka Ratana' (将軍宝バリナーヤカラタナ, Barināyaka Ratana): It has a strong attack with high destructive powers. The strongest ability of the seven. It seems to have some sort of restriction on how often it can be used. Issei speculated that it needs some sort of requirement for activation. *'Truth Idea' (覇輝トゥルース・イデア, Turūsu Idea): It can create miracles, though it depends on the user of the spear, as it is the will of the God from the Bible that decides if Truth Idea can be used. *'Medusa's Eye:' In Volume 9, he lost one of his eyes to Issei's attack, and later replaces the lost eye with Medusa's eye, granting him the ability to turn anything to stone. Cao Cao lost the Medusa's eye in Volume 12 when Issei used Samael's curse on it. When reappearing in Volume 18, he was wearing an eyepatch over his missing eye. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Spear Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6